¡Fue Mycroft!
by Ghostpen94
Summary: ¡SHERLOCK! ¡FUE MYCROFT! -Ese era un grito usual en la casa de los Holmes. La señora Holmes nos muestra cómo son los días para la madre del futuro Detective Consultor.


Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "Mi personaje favorito" del foro "221B Baker Street"

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y BBC Entretainment

* * *

Dormía plácidamente cuando de pronto escuché que algo grande y pesado caía por las escaleras seguido por el tintineo de porcelana rota.

-¡SHERLOCK!-grité furiosa levantándome de la cama

-¡FUE MYCROFT!-escuché la respuesta automática que aparecía cuando algo pasaba en la casa.

-Buenos días, querida- dijo mi esposo levantándose de su lecho con su habitual buen humor. Lo envidiaba, yo siempre me despertaba de mal humor pero él no, es tan ecuánime.

Me puse la bata de dormir mientras miraba el reloj, eran las 6:00 am. Salí de la habitación y me asomé a las escaleras solo para ver que el pavo congelado que había comprado para la cena estaba en el suelo del piso inferior al lado de trozos de porcelana y flores.

Me costó un segundo deducir que Sherlock había tirado el pavo por las escaleras y éste había terminado impactándose contra mi jarrón favorito. Bajé al piso inferior para recoger el pavo cuando escuché que mi hijo de 8 años me gritaba desde la sala.

-¡No lo toques!-gritó- ¡Comprometes la integridad de la escena del crimen!

-El único crimen que habrá en esta casa será cuando me mates de un coraje, William Sherlock Scott Holmes…-gruñí molesta poniendo las manos en mi cintura- ¡¿Por qué tiraste el pavo por las escaleras?!

-Quería ver si se producen moretones en la carne después de la muerte-se acercó con su pequeña lupa para investigar el cadáver. Maldito sea el día en el que lo dejé leer esa novela policiaca que me regaló mi madre. Apenas podía controlar su obsesión con los piratas y ahora se estaba obsesionando con los detectives-Uhm…

-¡Deja eso y ve por una escoba!-le ordené mientras tomaba el pavo para lavarlo antes de regresarlo al congelador. Al poco rato, escuchaba a Sherlock murmurar maldiciones mientras unos pasos apresurados bajaban las escaleras.

-Buenos días, madre-dijo mi hijo Mycroft de 15 años antes de dirigirse al refrigerador- Mamá ¿has visto el flan que guardé para el desayuno?

-Lo escondí para que no engordes más, hermano mío-Sherlock se burló mientras tiraba la basura

-No te pases de listo, Sherlock, yo soy el listo-Mycroft se quejó fulminando al menor con la mirada. Puse los ojos en blanco, siempre encontraban una manera de pelear todos los días a todas horas.

-Sherlock, regresa el flan de tu hermano y vete a cambiar o llegarán tarde a la escuela-dije mientras preparaba sus almuerzos- Si se tardan, tendrán que tomar el autobús.

-Mamá, yo no quiero tomar el autobús-lloriqueó mi adolescente-el ruido… la gente…-añadió con desprecio.

-Y yo no quiero ir a la escuela, pero no se puede todo en esta vida, gordito-dijo Sherlock y escuché como unos pasitos apresurados subían las escaleras seguidos por unos pasos más pesados entre risas y gritos de "voy a matarte" "Pequeño niño estúpido". Suspiré, estos niños iban a volverle loca.

-¿Ya están listos los niños?-preguntó mi marido al entrar a la cocina.

-No, aún no, Sherly escondió el flan de Mike-comenté sirviéndole el desayuno con su té- ¿No sabes dónde pudo haberlo escondido?

-No, cielo-respondió-ayer vi a Sherly jugando con Barbarroja en el jardín…

-Uhm…-me asomé al jardín y vi a nuestro perro rodeando protectoramente su casa. No me costó mucho deducir el escondite secreto del tesoro- está en la casa del perro…

-Mama…-Mycroft regresó a la cocina molesto- ¡Dile a Sherlock que me regrese mi flan! Tengo hambre y ya es tarde

-Está en la casa de Barbarroja…-dije dándole su almuerzo. Vi como mi adolescente salía al jardín para sacar para sacar un cofre de madera del interior de la casa del perro.

-¡Motín! ¡Motín!-gritó el menor desde el piso superior y bajó corriendo a medio vestir- ¡Caminarás por la plancha, ladrón!

-Ladrón que roba a ladrón tiene mil años-respondió el mayor antes de subir al auto

-Jaja estos niños se divierten mucho-mi esposo terminó de desayunar y dándome un beso, salió para subirse al auto- Adiós, cariño, nos vemos-me despedí con la mano antes de notar que mi hijo menor estaba jugando con el perro, realmente adoraba a Barbarroja.

-¡Sherlock, ya se van!-grité y le di su almuerzo acomodándole el suéter, poniéndole el cinturón y amarrando sus agujetas- Pórtate bien, no insultes a nadie y aléjate del laboratorio de química, porque si vuelves a estallar otro compuesto, tendrás que pagarlo con tu mesada ¿entendido?

-Sí, madre…-gruñó y le alboroté los cabellos antes de que subiera al auto. Una vez que se fueron, comencé mis labores diarias. Lavar, limpiar, recoger, miles de actividades domésticas y tan poco tiempo.

* * *

Llevaba media hora limpiando la habitación de Sherlock, entre juguetes y libros había encontrado varios experimentos escondidos que comenzaban a apestar. Ese niño no entendía que no podía criar bacterias y gérmenes en bolsas de plástico.

Estaba terminando de sacar lo que parecían ser varias almejas del fondo de su closet cuando escuché el teléfono. Me levanté del suelo y bajé corriendo a la cocina para contestar

-¿Bueno? –Pregunté algo apurada mientras vigilaba la comida que se calentaba lentamente en la estufa- Familia Holmes ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

-Buen día, señora Holmes, hablo de la Primaria Sherington-dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono y mi corazón se contrajo dolorosamente

-¿Sí? ¿Qué ocurrió?-pregunté muy asustada con un nudo la garganta.

-Lamento informarle que ocurrió un percance en la alberca pública cerca de la escuela donde se estaba llevando a cabo el torneo escolar de natación-comentó la voz femenina de la secretaria- Su hijo Sherlock se encuentra bien, pero se han suspendido las clases así que todos los niños deben irse a casa.

-De acuerdo, voy para allá…-dije aliviada al escuchar que mi niño se encontraba bien. Rápidamente apagué la estufa, me arreglé el cabello y saqué mi auto del garage. Manejé hasta la alberca pública estacionándome cerca de la entrada. Había un caos, padres llevándose a sus hijos, llantos, gritos, varias patrullas y dos ambulancias. Asustada, busqué a mi hijo entre la mar de personas que se arremolinaban en la entrada donde unas bandas policiacas impedían el acceso al público.

-¡Suéltenme! ¡¿No lo ven?! ¡Es un asesinato! ¡Busquen sus zapatos!-la voz de mi hijo se alzaba sobre las de los demás por lo que me acerqué rápidamente. Dos profesoras trataban de sujetarlo pero el niño no dejaba de gritar y patalear haciendo un escándalo.

-¡Sherlock!-exclamé acercándome a él y lo sujeté con fuerza de las muñecas- ¡Cálmate y dime qué pasó!

-¡Asesinaron a Carl Powers, Mamá!-exclamó señalando de pronto un par de paramédicos que llevaban una camilla con un cuerpo. Era un niño de estatura promedio, pero tenía unos pies grandes. Me asusté ante la idea de que mi hijo hubiera presenciado una muerte.

-¿Qué pasó?-pregunté aún más asustada. Yo conocía a ese niño, era el campeón de natación que había llegado de Brighton para participar en el torneo escolar, Sherlock me había dicho que era un tonto y un bravucón buscapleitos.

-Lo asesinaron, ya te dije-comenzó mi hijo tratando de liberarse de mi agarre, estoy segura de que quería volver a la escena del crimen- Se ahogó en la alberca, pero no fue un accidente, estoy seguro. Dicen que tuvo un espasmo en el agua porque dejó de moverse. Trataron de sacarlo, un profesor se lanzó al agua para sacarlo pero ya era tarde.

-Oh hijo…-abracé a mi niño preocupada por la impresión del momento sin embargo, él me apartó, molesto

-No me abraces, mamá, necesitamos resolver este asesinato-exclamaba a viva voz- ¡Sus zapatos no están! Los busqué y no están. La policía no quiere hacerme caso, ya les dije que faltan los zapatos. Busqué en su casillero, ahí estaba toda su ropa pero no estaban sus zapatos ¿por qué?

-Sherly, ya no pienses en eso, vamos a casa-dije cada vez más preocupada por los pensamientos de mi hijo menor y lo jalé hacia el auto.

-¡NO! ¡MAMÁ! ¡EL CASO, MAMÁ! ¡NO ME PUEDO IR!-gritaba Sherlock a los cuatro vientos tratando de liberarse pero lo tenía bien agarrado-¡ES IMPORTANTE! ¡LOS ZAPATOS! ¡BUSQUEN LOS ZAPATOS!

Con mucha dificultad logré meterlo al auto y ponerle el cinturón. Había colocado el seguro de niños así que no podía abrir las puertas traseras. Entre gritó y quejas encendí el auto y estaba a punto de salir del estacionamiento cuando vi a un niño mirándonos fijamente. Había escuchado toda nuestra conversación, estaba segura.

-¿Sherly, cariño?-pregunté algo perturbada por su mirada -¿Quién es él?

-¿Quién?-preguntó mi hijo molesto pero cuando traté de ubicar de nuevo al niño, éste había desaparecido. Que chico tan más raro.

-Olvídalo, vamos por Mike-dije contrariada y aceleré para dirigirme a la secundaria de mi hijo mayor. Lo encontré justo en la reja principal con su clásico ceño fruncido y su mueca que denotaba que había tenido un mal día. Subió al asiento del copiloto y se cruzó de brazos- ¿Qué pasó, cariño?

-Todos son unos idiotas, madre, ya tengo suficiente con aguantar a Sherlock como para aguantar a los demás-gruñó molesto antes de soltar un quejido cuando mi hijo menor le jaló el cabello- ¡Muy maduro, Sherlock!

-Niños compórtense o me volveré absolutamente monstruosa-gruñí molesta antes de estacionarme frente a la casa. Mike fue el primero en bajar argumentando que iría a la cafetería de la esquina a encontrarse con sus amigos, con su club Diógenes como le gusta llamarlo-Ten cuidado y no regreses muy tarde para la cena

-Madre, él no va a cenar porque se va a atascar de pastel-dijo Sherly con una sonrisa maliciosa ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Mycroft.

La tarde transcurrió sin inconvenientes, trabajé un par de horas en el libro que debía publicar en una semana, después de eso, Sherlock se puso a jugar a los piratas con Barbarroja mientras yo terminaba de preparar la cena cuando llegó mi marido. Me saludó con un beso antes de sentarse a la mesa donde yo ya había preparado todo. Llamé a Sherly para que entrara a cenar justo antes de que llegara Mycroft.

Durante la cena, mi hijo menor comenzó a relatar acerca de su teoría de la muerte del niño Powers, mi esposo inmediatamente se interesó en las suposiciones de Sherly, siempre le prestaba mucha atención. Mycroft debatió un par de puntos argumentando que pudieron habérselos robado, al parecer esos zapatos eran una moda últimamente.

Después de tan acalorada cena, donde estoy segura que vi a mis hijos lanzarse patadas debajo de la mesa a cada rato a juzgar por sus expresiones de dolor, recogí todo y nos fuimos a la cama. Arropé a los niños, a pesar de sus protestas y me acosté. Mi esposo se durmió de inmediato después de nuestro beso de las buenas noches y yo me quedé despierta un rato más leyendo un par de artículos para mi libro.

Justo cuando dio la media noche, apagué la luz y me acosté. Me estaba quedando dormida cuando escuché que algo estallaba en la habitación continua.

-¡SHERLOCK!

-¡FUE MYCROFT!

Y así son todos mis días…


End file.
